Tainted Temptation
by Leticia.M.H
Summary: Nora meets the mysterious and intriguing Jev who lures her in with a strange magnetism. Jev's story slowly unfolds to reveal some secret that Nora just can't digest. Although another Angels steps in to the scene. Should Nora run to him or run from him?
1. Prologue : Chapter 1

**Full Summary**; A female angel has just fallen and when Patch comes along sparks fly. She's his perfect match; feisty, sexy, and one of him. But then… there's Nora, who is equally alluring. Is she just a bargain chip for a human body or is there something more? With Nora and the fallen squabbling like cats and dogs, and danger ahead for both of them, who will he side with? A mortal or immortal?

||Prologue;||

Everything was black. Not one single ray of light in the sky that my pupils could focus on. I was literally traveling faster than lightning, the wind blowing my hair wildly. I was numb and couldn't move a muscle; I couldn't break away from the overwhelming power.

I couldn't scream.

I couldn't see.

I couldn't cry.

I just fell.

My eyes finally gave in, rolling to the back of my head and everything else drifted away like a puff of air as I still fell…

|| Fallen || Chapter 1; ||

I could faintly hear voices coming from all around me, it was very quiet whispers but I could catch the urgency in them. The cold air pinched my skin like mini electric shock, raising goose bumps against my skin. Something pressed hard against my chest repeatedly, forcing life into me. My body, and head especially ached, pain replacing the numbness. At that I knew I definitely wasn't dead.

That's when it all come back to me, and the pain pushed its way through me. I was falling, and falling. For hours, though it went on like there was no bottom.

The voices got even louder, and I suddenly felt scared. Were they back to continue their punishment? They had already stripped me down until I was left with nothing. No soul, no feeling. I was just left being a helpless corpse.

Though an enlightening tingle gave me a feeling, a feeling some people would refer as hope. I slowly opened my eyes. Although the sun was setting, threading orange and pink colours around the sky, there was still enough of light that winked at me, burning my eyes. I feebly stretched my hand out to block the bright glimmer, as I blinked the blurriness away and my eyes adjusted. I heard some sighs of relief and shock that I wasn't dead, something that I was also wondering. My head burned like each strand of my hair was lit, and the fire travelled its way to my head. I guess this is what hell is like, an endless routine of torture. In seconds, my eyes focused like a bat in the dark and the ghostly figures surrounding me were almost clear. Suddenly, I noticed a person that was close to me unlike the other people who kept their distance. He was right in my face, grinning.

A very annoying grin.

Couldn't he see that my pained expression was nothing to be happy about?

"She's alive!" He announced to no one in particular. He grinned with his hands still on my chest. I remember seeing this a million of times, people helplessly trying to save someone's life even though they know there's no use.

I studied him studying me, why wasn't he scared like everyone else? Then it dawned on me like a slap on the face. Something that was literally right in front of my face but I ignored.

I was on Earth! Of course, I wasn't dead. But how could I be? Why exactly was I tossed here, of all places?

I swiftly sat up and out of nowhere millions of peoples thoughts buzzed around my brain, suffocation my own thoughts. There where so many thoughts surrounding my, they boomed so loudly in my head it was just a screeching thrill.

I drew my knees to my chest and covered my ears, closing my eyes tightly as possible trying to block out the loud voices, sweeping them to the corner of my head. To my surprise it worked, I still could faintly hear them, but it was something I could handle.

I looked up and people were still staring with wide eyes, covering their ears. I was screaming. I quickly closed my mouth, and then opened it again. Circling my jaw, it felt different. To be honest I hardly had any feeling since I landed here, wherever '_here_' was.

"Are you okay?" The guy that was smiling was now examining me differently. Not like everyone else was, with fear. He looked intrigued, as if an alien had just landed and he wanted to be the first to take me to his lab.

"Huh?" I cocked my head as I looked at him and thought deeply about his question. Am I okay?

A smirk formed on my face, as I laughed to myself at those words. I am more than okay, I'm over the moon! Another person in my position would see this as a punishment, but for me this is a dream come true. This is my time to start again, be and do whatever I wanted, with no restrictions, no limits. And by the look of these humans it wouldn't be hard manipulating them. I've found my new heaven. And this time, I have total control.

I quickly stood up, and heard another grumble of gasps. The thought came back a little bit stronger, putting my off guard. I slightly lost my balance and was quickly grabbed by the guy that was squatted over me. I shook their thought away, taking a deep breath of air. A bunch of different smells came to me, some more appealing than others. The strong humid and polluted air welcomed me with a warm hug, a lovely smell of candyfloss and hotdogs that were being made nearby, a beach? I took and unsteady step forward, then another. My ears were so sensitive I could hear hard and sharp objects pressing against my feet.

"What's going on" A stern voice came from within the crowd. He pushed his way through the crowd. "Jesus Christ…" That was the only thing the police officer seemed to be able to say. He looked at me, the boy next to me and the scenario we were in.

I followed his gaze down to where I stood, and where I had landed there was a humongous dent on the floor…

"Would someone like to tell what's going on?" He said, turning his radio on the left side of his belt down, and placing his hands on his hips. For seconds everything went quiet, everyone waiting to hear my explanation. I stared deep into his eyes, and his thoughts came through stronger. He thought that the guy next to me and I were playing with explosives. I laughed inside, not even people who enforce the law are creative, what a shame.

I slowly took another step forward, taking each step cautiously as a lion would after its prey.

"Nothing happened here" I said gently, making my voice soft like a relaxing song, immediately putting him and the gathering people into a trance. "Isn't that right?"

I watched as they all obediently nodded, I knew this wouldn't last long so I got to the point.

"You can go back to wherever you came from, because nothing happened" I promptly added, and released him and everyone else from their daze. I watched as everyone looked around at each other, not having a clue why they were standing there. I smiled at myself in satisfaction, as they disappeared back to their lives.

Out of nowhere there was a sound of slow, timed clap, taking me by surprise. My head snapped to the side, I was so focused on everyone else I forgot about him. Nevertheless, he should have been infected too.

"I'm impressed" He said, crossing his arms across his chest, with that stupid smile of his. I rolled my eyes, and for the first time looked at where I had landed. I was in an alleyway behind a small building. There were a lot of full bins, and litter on the floor. I unsteadily walk forward, examining every object that surrounded me. I never really had/saw the need to use my legs, but right now I am depending on them. I'm not really keen on crawling or dragging myself out of here. The bricks closed up on me as I walked through the ally.

"No seriously, I am" I heard him say, as he followed me close behind.

"Look, what you saw… It wasn't what it looked like" I tried to explain, as I gained more confident and walked a little faster.

"Then what did it look like?"

"What did you see?" I asked him curiously, looking back to eye him. Before I could hear his response, my leg gave in and I fell. I growled at myself with frustration.

"Whoa there Angel, let me help" He extended his hand out, and I snapped my head up.

"What did you call me?" I asked him with my eyebrows knitted together, and he slightly smiled at my expression. With a mix of satisfaction or as if his answer was answers.

"Well you know what they say about beautiful girls falling out of the sky" He said as if it was obvious. I viciously slapped his hand out of my face.

"Aren't you… supposed to be somewhere… instead of bothering people?" I said through gritted teeth, dragging myself up with some struggle.

He put his hands up at his sides, as if protecting himself from the accusing vein in my voice. "I'm just trying to help a damsel in distress"

"I am not in distress!" I snapped back, hurrying my pace but still being careful of how I placed my foot. I took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes while I exhaled. I turned around to face him, clinging on to any patience I had left.

"Thank you for your concern, seriously, thank you" I said as I turned left onto Path where there were stores on each side. I tried give the most natural and sincere smile. "But I…" I forgot what I was about to say when I caught a glance of myself at a glass-window shop that had shoes on display.

"Oh my God, what happened to my hair?" Not only did my hair look like a 60's perm with twigs and dirt. I turned into a dirty gingery-blonde colour. No, no, no! What happened to my beautiful golden blonde hair? Anger flashed across my face, what sort of punishment is this? I looked down at my dress through the glass, its white colour was now black and it was ripped all over. As the wind blew, my flesh was exposed.

"Now that definitely brings out your curves" I caught him staring me up and down, as he lent against the class. A part of me of me felt flattered, I'd never had anyone look at me that way. The other half I was irritated that I felt that way.

"Seriously, what do you want?" I looked at him, but properly this time. From his tanned face to his expensive looking shoes. His dark curly hair hung loose through his dark blue cap that shadowed his eyes. Although my eyes could clearly see his dark brown eyes with, so dark they were almost the same colour of his pupils. But what really made them stand out were the little green flakes in them. He wore a black Levi polo shirt that hugged his muscles snugly and dark blue Denim jeans that hung loosely around his waist.

"How about a drink at the R&R" He jabbed his thumb at the building that I landed behind of, it was a bar.

"Do you really think I can go into a bar looking like this?"

"Don't worry, they like that kind of stuff"

"Yeah, well if it's a prostitute you're looking for, you won't find one here" I started walking down a pavement where cars were closely parked by. There were hardly any people out now, as the sky got darker.

"Look, I'm simple trying to be nice" He said almost innocent. Almost.

"It'd be nice if you left me alone" I growled at him, walking into another alleyway. Suddenly there were slow, hauntingly steps behind me which stopped when they reached me. I quickly turned my head when he sensed the presence of another person next to me. I was about to tell that annoying guy to stop following me, but there was something that didn't seem right. When I cautiously looked up all I could see was a black shadow, which clouded my view. The shadows now surrounded me kept increasing. My legs lost their strength to keep me upright I feel to the ground, my body quivering violently as the shadow went through me. Once again everything became dark as I fell into a deep sleep…

.

.

.

**Authors Note**;_ Well, there it is chap one. Sorry if it's confusing, but anyways tell me what you _think (It's my first fanfic so please be nice) :)


	2. Chapter 2

|| Fallen || Chapter 2; ||

The first thing I felt was a soft, silky material beneath me. I stirred finally feeling at peace, hoping this whole day was just a nightmare. Although things felt too real to be a dream, which made me wonder where I was.

"She's alive!" Someone said, close to me. "It's about time sleeping beauty, I thought I'd be here 'til morning" I quickly sat up but I was delicately pushed back down by a pair of strong hands; my head was suddenly pounding.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You hit your head pretty hard" The person said with some seriousness, but suppressing the urge to laugh at my clumsiness. My eyes slowly fluttered open, quickly adjusting to the dim lighted room.

I didn't know whether to be scared, relieved or annoyed when I saw him smiling down at me. Again

"Where am I?" I slowly sat up and scanned my surroundings. I was currently on a king-sized bed that took a lot of space in the small clustered but quite tidy room. The wall paper was a muddy cream colour, and the carpet matched.

"In a motel" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How did I get here?" I asked, a little bit dazed. I still could remember much of what happened after I blanket out.

"I carried you here." He said as if it was obvious. "And I'm telling ya, it wasn't easy. It was like carrying a bull-" I cut him off, not paying attention to him.

"You brought me... to a motel...?" I said through clenched teeth, my fist gripping the bed sheet.

He scratched his cheek "I know it's not a 5 stat hotel but..." he looked round at the wallpaper that was peeling off the walls. "Why did you bring me to a motel?"

"Would you rather I left you on the streets, so that you would be molested by some hobo?" His tone was serious, but his eyes glistened with laughter.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't... I just found you laying on the floor" He stretched his legs out and made himself comfortable at the edge of the bed, stretching his arms out behind him. Then I noticed so thing... he was shirtless. I couldn't help but notice his well-toned abs and the muscles on his arms and chest. His chest slowly rose as he inhaled the sunk again as he exhaled. He smiled when he caught me looking, and my face got warmer. He raised his eyebrow as if to say "like what you see?"

"Where's your shirt?" I scowled at him, adding disgust in my voice. If he had he shirt on I wouldn't have been looking, because there wouldn't be anything there to see.

"You're modelling it for me" He said calmly, pointing at me with his eyes.

I didn't get what he meant until I looked down at myself, instead of seeing the shredded muddy white dress. I saw a black t-shirt, _his_ black t-shirt.

I nodded my head slowly, calculatingly. I licked my bottom lip with my tongue. "So, did I magically get in this?" I tried not scream at him until I lost my voice.

He closed his eyes. "Nope. I put it on for you" He said, as if the fact wouldn't bother me. Now he was _really_ pushing my buttons.

"You what?" I asked, in disbelief.

"I put it-"

"You pervert!" I hit him hard over the chest with a pillow. I opened his eyes in shock; as if he didn't know what he said was wrong.

"Don't worry, I didn't look"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Only you can decide on that" He shrugged.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill you!" I hit him again with the pillow. I didn't even know this guy properly, but right now, killing him sounded like the perfect idea. And it would be easy too.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were," he easily grabbed the pillow out of my hands. "Besides, I thought you would like to be covered up. That dress was a bit revealing" I could see him thinking back to what I was wearing. I rolled my eyes, this shirt is equally revealing as the dress. This shirt hardly covers my legs!

"You think too much" I glared at him.

"Humph! Remind me never to do you any favours again"

"Yeah, that will be the biggest achievement in your life. To leave me _alone_"

"Okay, I'll leave" He got up from the bed, and I crossed my arms, looking away from him. I kind of started feeling a little but guilty, he _was_ only trying to help... What am I thinking, he probably saw me naked!

"Give me my shirt back" he extended his hand out.

"What... no!" I automatically clutched into the shirt, I don't know why I did that. I don't want any reminders of this creep.

"So you expect me to go out like this" he pointed to himself, the only thing he had on left was his jeans and shoes and socks if they count.

I shrugged and go up from the bed. "You should have thought of that when you put this on me" I walked around him pulling the shirt down to not expose anymore of my body. Then I stopped just outside the bathroom door, and looked back at him. I don't know why, but I just had the urge to. I caught him glancing me up and down. I groaned and stopped into the bathroom then slammed it shut, and locked it just in case. That bot is really driving me insane.

After a couple of minutes of taking deep breaths, I turned the shower on. I slowly pealed his loose shirt off my body, and for some unknown reason, I sniffed it. It smelt surprisingly nice, musky and a hint of mint soap. I inhaled again; I was sort of amazed by the smell. But then I remembered who it belonged to and I threw it on the floor as if it was a dirty sock I had been sniffing. I turned on the light switch, although the lights didn't come on. Then I remember the bedroom was light up only by a candle on the nightstand.

There was only one window in the room, and the streetlight light was the only thing that kept the night and the room from being in complete darkness. I looked around until I found a candle and a match. Then I light it, and watched as it castes strange shadows.

I suddenly remembered that the water in the shower was tuning and I stepped in it. The hot water stung my skin but after all I've been through, the pain felt like nothing competed to my fall .I shook my head and ran my finger through my hair, trying to get all the dirt and sticks out. After 40 minutes of conditioning, shampooing and scrubbing I got out of the shower feeling refreshed. After I dried myself and hair I wrapped a towel around me and let my hair hang loose to air dry. I didn't even bother wiping the steam-covered mirror, as it would only reveal my different coloured hair, which I didn't want to think about. I blew put the candle, grabbed the black t-shirt off the floor and stepped out of the bathroom, the steam following my out like a shadow. I rested my forehead against the bathroom door and sighed deeply. I was actually on Earth... Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I should be happy, this is what I have daydreamed about every second of everyday. But I never thought about the people I would be leaving behind. I took a sniff from the shirt, it made me feel calm. I've watched drugs or cigars have that effect on people, and always wondered what it would be like. This was close enough.

"You're finally out" A voice said gently, very close to me. I jumped with shock and looked up at him. He was leaning against a wall just beside the bathroom door. The candle that light the room flicked against his face and his features magnified. I placed a hand on my chest, my heart beating quickly. _Why does he keep popping out of nowhere_? I thought. "What are you still doing here?" I asked, although I did t sound angry. Just curious to know why he still stuck around. Even though I was covered by a towel, I still somewhat felt exposed. The fact that I felt uncomfortable around him seemed amused him.

"My shirt" he whispered softly. For the first time I noticed that when he smiled, small dimples rose against his cheek. I had to stop myself from raising my hand to feel he cheek, by crossing my arms firmly around my chest. For a moment, my face seemed to sadden with disappointment, which I just didn't get.

"Oh, I umm don't have anything else to wear..." I whispered back, crossing my arm. All my anger from earlier seemed to have drown away.

"It's okay. As much as it pains me to say, it looks better on you" he stood up straight and I inched back as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face. He stepped back and walked over to the front door, letting some light creep in from the corridor. "And you seem to like it more than I do" He said subtly, and then he walked out and closed the door behind him. I suddenly felt completely alone for the first time, I just stood there... I ran out after him, not caring of what I was wearing or in this case wasn't wearing.

"Wait!" I panted and he turned around, looking genuinely surprised. I quickly thought of something to say, because to be honest, I don't know why I came out here.

"Umm, I don't even know your name" I said stupidly, still clutching his shirt.

He flashed me a smiles, revealing a row of pearly white teeth. "It's Patch, angel" then he turned back around, and walked away, not even waiting to hear my name. Leaving me standing there, alone and suddenly empty.

_Patch_... I thought.

.

.

.

AN/ Thanks for reading R&R please. And please tell me if I got spelling wrong or something… I kind of rushed it.


End file.
